blood_moonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Testing Page 9
THEME "Yeah, I sing." She/Her • Novastrike • SandWing/NightWing • Singer/Model''' Appearance Novastrike is a thin, lithe dragoness with a beautiful body that dragons across Pyrrhia dream of. She is mostly SandWing, with a few exceptions. Her scales are sharp and overlap each other. They are a light, sandy color. Her wings, underbelly, and frill are blue with speckles of blue-white stars sprinkled on them. Her talons are sharp and jet black, and her horns are light blue. On her right shoulder, left front foot, back left foot, and tail are dark gray scales from her NightWing genes. She wears quite a bit of jewelry, including a ring on her front left index talon, 3 bracelets on her right arm, a necklace, an earring in her right ear, and a band on her right horn. Novastrike's eyes are the colors of a sunset; blue, purple, and red. ''' Personality In public, Novastrike is completely kind dragon who cares deeply for her fans and her career. She speaks up for those who are mistreated, and is overall very innocent. She always has a wide smile on her face, or her eyes half lidded with a dreamy expression on her face. However, when she's alone or with dragons she trusts completely, she is extremely rebellious. She has a bad mouth, and curses frequently out of habit. She absolutely despises her job, and prefers to keep her singing voice to herself. If you tell her to do something important, she'll probably shrug it off. She is slightly egotistical, as Novastrike often feels as if she is on a higher pillar than the dragons around her. Nova will not go out of her way to compliment herself in mirrors, though. She speaks with a heavy Korean accent. ' History Novastrike had always enjoyed singing from a young age. However, over the years, singing has become a hassle to the dragoness. It started when she was caught singing in her room by her parents. At that time, she was about 5 (HY). Her voice was beautiful. It was smooth as silk, but at the same time loud and audible. Overjoyed, her parents immediately signed her up for singing classes. And this is where it all went downhill. Nova did not like how she was forced to sing certain songs, as she preferred to write her own songs and sing them. She protested to her parents, but they made her take the classes regardless. Fast forward a few years, when she was 12 (HY). Novastrike was assigned a mentor. ' Relationships Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Name: Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. ' Trivia - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit.' Gallery Dragon Model.png Dragon Model.png Category:Testing